DJ Alley
by Shadowzamy
Summary: Macchi, while looking for something fun to do, stumbles upon the DJ of a teen club. He shows her around the place and after a month, she decides the show the rest of Hao's followers the club. How will they react to to Macchi's idea of fun? And what about Hao's reaction to the DJ? HaoxYoh. Hinted MacchixYoh
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king

'_thoughts_'

"_lyrics_"

HaoxYoh and hinted MacchixYoh

XxX

Macchi sighed as her eyes scanned the stores surrounding her. Each shop was at least half the size of a skyscraper and filled with far too many people than it appeared it could hold. The smell in the air was awful as well, gasoline and the overwhelming smoke of cigarettes invaded her nose. She had to try her hardest not to gag. She was used to the smell of cigarettes from being around Kana so often, but this was on a whole other level. This was almost suffocating.

The only reason why she didn't just turn around and head back to Hao's hideout... was because of the depressing aura over there. It almost as suffocating as the smell here. Back there, she really began to wonder if the phrase 'bored to death' could actually be literal. Boris was upset that someone said his partner looked more like a vampire than him, Kana was depressed after getting dumped by her boyfriend, Hao was highly irritable for some reason, and Mari... Well, Mari is always gloomy.

She glanced around once more, desperately hoping to find something fun to do, _anything_ would be good at this point. While walking past a lightly less disgusting alley, empty and filled with only with the dark of night, some drunk jack-ass shoved her out of his way and into the car filled street. Cars of all sizes drove by her in a blur of speed, just barely managing not to hit her, but that was only luck. A deafening honk came from behind her, followed by an extremely bright light.

Her eyes widened in horror as she turned to see a giant truck coming towards her at a high speed, showing no signs of slowing down or stopping. It was too late for her to move out of the way, only a second remained before the truck would hit her. Faintly, she felt something cold grab her upper arm, yanking her out of the street with a little more force than necessary. She stumbled for a moment, falling forward into something warm.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked.

She took a step back after realizing that she had fallen onto the chest of someone. As she looked up, she was slightly surprised to see that this person was wearing a crow mask, which covered the top half of the person's face.

"Yes. Thanks for saving me." Macchi replied politely.

"No problem. I'm just annoyed that no one bothered to help before me." The person replied.

Only after hearing their voice again did Macchi realize that the one she was talking to was male. He looked a litter taller that her too.

"I'm Matilda, but you can call me Macchi. Who are you? And why are you wearing a mask?" Macchi asked curiously.

"My name's Yoh and I'm wearing the mask as a part of my job. I work at a teen club down that alley." Yoh said, pointing towards the alley from before. "I'm the DJ there, but I also work at the counter from time to time."

"A teen club? What's that?" Macchi asked.

"Well, it's like a normal nightclub but without the alcohol and smoking. People go there to dance, hang out, some go to get a date, or just drink soda and listen to the music." Yoh explained.

"Sounds fun. Can you show me where?" Macchi asked, her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Sure, but I've got one question first. Is he friendly?" Yoh asked while pointing to Chuck, who was sitting on Macchi's shoulder.

"He only attacks when I tell him too, but I'm surprised you can see him." Macchi said.

"Most people at the club can see spirits or stand out in one way or another. The club is pretty much a place for outcasts, but we all try to have fun there." Yoh replied with a carefree smile.

Macchi followed quickly behind as Yoh entered the dark alley. The path was a bit creepy, but that's all it took for her to like it.

XxX

Yoh watched with a smile as Macchi entered the club, her eyes widened in surprise and her lips quickly curved into a smile. It was obvious by her overly happy expression that she liked the place, and who wouldn't? It was great. There were a lot of people in the club, but not so much that you'd think it was overly crowded. It smelled like a mix of pine and sweets, not an unpleasant smell like the alley. The only sound you could hear was the chattering of the people inside, who eagerly awaited the music to start.

Yoh left Macchi to explore the club while he quickly went up to the stage. He got behind the the table with his laptop and turntable, put on his orange headphones, turned up the volume, turned down the lights, and grabbed the mic. By this point, he had everyone's attention. Except for Macchi, who had never been here before, everyone knew that it was time to start the music.

"Hey, everyone!" Yoh shouted to the crowd.

"DJ!" Everyone screamed.

"What do you want?" Yoh asked, like it wasn't completely obvious.

"Music!" They all yelled.

"Alright then, get ready. Here we go!" Yoh called.

He flipped on the neon light-switch and turned on the music. The first song being a mix of Give Me Everything and On The Floor. The music blazed and the lights flared like the world was ending, but that was nothing compared to smiles and laughs of everyone dancing and having a great time. There were a few at the counter, drinking soda and snacking on the food while listening to the music.

From the corner of Yoh's eye, he saw Macchi glancing around nervously... that is, until some guy came and asked her to dance. After that, Macchi got on the dance-floor and completely commanded the stage. His eyes widened slightly as he watched her, he hadn't expected her to be the type who, in a matter of seconds, had all eyes on her. Moving to the beat, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

With a switch of songs came a switch of moods. He put one the background music and started singing Dota. He didn't know the meaning of the words, but he knew the lyrics, and the crowd loved it all the same. Everyone danced to the beat, even those who were at the counter had now joined the dance-floor. Macchi wasn't alone on the center stage anymore, two other girls and two guys were now dancing beside her.

Once the song had ended and the music had started to die down, a tap on his shoulder came to his attention. Standing behind him was one of his friends, one who was regular at the club, and he appeared to have his eyes on Macchi. A small laugh escaped his lips as the request of his friend ringed in his ears. His friend jumped back into the crowd as he went back up to the stage and turned on the song.

"_I make them good girls go bad..._"

Macchi's reaction was hilarious, she paused mid jump, accidentally stumbling into the arms of the guy who requested the song. Apparently, she wasn't used to this kind of attention. Yoh was also a bit surprised by the number of guys hitting on her, normally they didn't act like that, but it was like they were bewitched be her charm.

Yoh smiled as he returned his attention to the music, satisfied with knowing Macchi was doing alright. It was getting late and this would be the last song, so he wanted to make it the best. Some people in the crowd left, others sang the lyrics of the song. By the time it was over, everyone except Macchi had left. Yoh was slightly puzzled by this, so he put his headphones back and walked over to to her.

"How come you're not leaving like the others?" Yoh asked curiously. "Won't your parents get worried?"

"Don't have any. They abandoned me and my guardian died several years back. The ones I'm with now are in a gloomy mood today, so I left to find something fun to do. The gloomy mood might last for a few more days and I don't want to go back until I have some kind of plans for tomorrow." Macchi replied.

"You could always come back here, if you want, you can even get a job here." Yoh said simply.

"Really? I'd like to learn how to DJ... Can you teach me?" Macchi asked hopefully.

"Sure. It'll be fun."

XxX

**Me:** Hi ^^ I've been having a little difficulty deciding what to write next on my other stories, so I figured trying a new story would help. It'll be a short one, but longer than a two shot. I haven't decided yet on how many chapters I'm going to make it, so I guess I'll just see how it goes. Ja ne.


	2. Visit

'_thoughts_'

"_lyrics_"

XxX (one month later)

Yoh smiled as he watched Macchi work on creating a club remix of a new song. She had improved considerably since the fist day she started, in fact, she hardly needed him to teach her anything more. There were only a few more hours until it was time to open the club and things were all ready to go. He even considered letting Macchi DJ alone tonight, it would bee a great way for her to test her skills.

"You've gotten pretty good, Macchi!" Yoh said with a carefree smile.

"Thanks, Yoh." Macchi replied. "...Uh, remember how when we first met I said that that the ones I was staying with were in a gloomy mood? Well, they're coming over tonight."

"Really? Cool." Yoh said happily.

"I'm a little nervous. They're not really the crowd type." Macchi said worriedly.

"...I was going to ask if you wanted to be the DJ alone tonight, but would you like to try it some other time?" Yoh asked.

"Me DJ on my own? I'd love to!" Macchi exclaimed. "There's not much time before the place opens... I better go get them, see you later Yoh!"

Yoh chuckled slightly as Macchi raced out the door. Though she said she was nervous, it was obvious that she was also really excited for her friends to come over. '_Well, I better make the place ready for tonight. I get the feeling things are going to get crazy._'

XxX

Hao sighed and glanced down the alley which Macchi just ran into. Judging by their thoughts, he could tell that everyone felt the same as him about going to this place, skeptical. Macchi hadn't explained much, she just said that it was fun and it would be bad to burn the place down. The place in question didn't look all that impressive, all he could see was just a rusty grey door attached to the side of the wall, covered in graffiti.

Macchi knocked on the door and it instantly swung open, revealing a middle aged woman wearing a look of delight... and smelled of way too much perfume. The woman showed them inside before going behind the snack counter and serving some kids. At least Macchi was right about one thing, no one there was normal. It was obvious by the way everyone stopped to glance at the Spitit of Fire that everyone there could see spirits.

'_Wow. He's hot._'

Hao had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the thought and quickly glanced in the direction it came from. From the corner of his eye he could see a bunch of girls on the dace floor, who were obviously drooling over him. It wouldn't be the first time someone acted like that the moment after seeing him, but it would've been nice if they had tried to hide their disturbing fantasies.

While glancing through the crowd -looking for anyone that seemed even remotely interesting- a flash of light caught his attention. Macchi stood up on stage waving a glow-stick to get everyone's attention. Much to his surprise, it worked, all eyes were on her. She switched off the normal lights and turned on the neon lights, picked up the mic, and smiled at the crowd.

"Where's DJ?" Some guy in the crowd asked.

"He's in the crowd. I'm gonna be the DJ today." Macchi replied with a smile. "Are you dissatisfied with me?"

"N-no. Of course not." The guy replied, an apparent blush spreading across his face.

"Good. Well, Lets start the music!" Macchi called.

Hao recognized song that was played as one had been quite popular amongst the average teenagers of this age. He didn't see what was so great about it though, his companions on the other hand, were already on the dance-floor. Marion and Luchist were the only ones not dancing, they were heading over to the snack counter. Everyone seemed to be having a decent time, leaving him standing standing alone in the corner.

Opacho was sitting next to Kanna at the snack bar, a smile on their faces as the watched the others and listen to the music. Luchist was flirting with the woman at the counter, being uncharacteristically absent minded as he tried. Mari shared some cake with Opacho and glanced over to Hao, mentally asking him if he wanted to come over, which he politely declined.

'_This isn't interesting in the slightest._' Hao thought as he glanced from his followers in the crowd to Macchi, who just changed the song. It's not like others hadn't invited him to come dance, several girls and even a few guys came over and asked him to come dance. He preferred being on his own compared to dancing with idiots. The recent song change didn't help his feeling either, 'In my head' was the name of it.

"Hey. What are you doing alone back here?" A voice asked.

Hao glanced up, half expecting to see another to see another love sick girl trying to flirt with him, but was slightly surprised at what was actually there, a boy. The boy appeared to bee the same physical age as him, and was a near mirror image. The only visible difference Hao could find between the two of them was the length of their hair, the boy's only went to his shoulders while his own past his waist.

Hao couldn't help but feel the slightest bit narcissistic when he thought that the other teen was cute. Hell, his hormones were driving him nuts at the mere sight of the guy. He had never expected to have this kind of reaction towards someone, especially not towards someone who looked almost exactly like him. Oh well, screw rational thought, he wanted the teen.

"I'm not really a fan of things like this." Hao replied simply.

"Oh. You're one of the people that came with Macchi, right? I'm Yoh, and you are?" Yoh asked curiously.

'_Yoh, hm? I think I've heard that name before... Ah, well. I'll think more about it later, as for now..._' Hao thought, before returning his attention to Yoh.

"Hao. What brings you here?" Hao asked.

"I'm the original DJ here. This is actually the first time I've been here without wearing my mask." Yoh said sheepishly.

"Ah, so you're the one who taught her how to do that. She's going pretty well up there." Hao commented.

"She's just a great learner." Yoh replied with a smile.

While Hao's thoughts were occupied with what to say next, his oracle bell rang, much to his annoyance. "Sorry, I gotta go. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime." Hao said with a smile.

"Ok. See you later then." Yoh replied cheerfully before running back into the crowd.

Hao waited until Yoh was lost in the crowd before making his way out of the club. When he walked out the door, he found Opacho and Luchist waiting for him.

"It seems we have a fight with one of the X-law teams. Are you ready to return to Pache village now, Hao-sama?" Luchist asked.

"Yes." Hao replied. He glanced back at the club once more, his lips forming into a smirk at the thought of returning. "I think I'll finish this fight quickly. I'd like to check something before we come back."

"Hao-sama likes the club?" Opacho asked.

"Not exactly. I suppose you could say that I've found something of interest there." Hao replied simply.

Opacho looked up at him questioningly, but the confusion disappeared the moment he gave her a reassuring smile, then she just giggled. Yes, something of interest would certainly describe Yoh, but maybe there was something a little more than that. That was what Hao wanted to know, and what he intended to find out.

XxX

Me: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it ^^

Ren: please review


End file.
